Celebrity Dileama
by Loreechan
Summary: Mutliple story rolled in one. Multiple pairings. Part 1: Natsu Dragneel - Lucy: I don't date co-workers. Especially hot-headed, egoistic, arrogant, pyromaniac sluts. RnR.


**Disclaimers: I don't own the manga, but you already know that.**

* * *

Part 1: **Natsu Dragneel** \- Chapter 1

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia  
** Recieved. 23:04.

 _I don't date co-workers. Especially hot-headed, egoistic, arrogant, pyromaniac sluts._

* * *

Damn. Natsu glared. _This damn girl is so hard to crack._

He gripped his phone tightly.

It has been a month since he started pursuing her, the hottest chick on the spotlight. Lucy Heartfilia. She has the sexiest body he'd ever seen. Favorable sized breast, sexy ass, tiniest waist, long slender legs, silk-like skin and don't go starting on that gorgeous angelic face but she has the most fuckable lips ever. Just thinking on how that smart mouth of hers wrapped around him makes his junior twitch hard. Big time.

As pretty and easy looking on the eyes as she seemed. That girl was so damn hard to please.

He has used every method, skill and whatnot on her but everything backfired, all the time. It was driving Natsu to the edge. It wasn't even funny anymore.

He's tired, annoyed and most of all, sexually frustrated. It's been two weeks since fucked a woman. It wasn't even satisfied. Sure, that chick was hot and a double D but she wasn't Lucy Heartfilia. No one was like Lucy, not even the slightest. When he tried to close his eyes and imagine it was her didn't do good either. No one really came close. Hell, he hadn't bang Lucy and he already knew no one would come close.

He had it bad.

At first, he was just curious. I mean who wouldn't want to sleep with her. Anyone, who get to bag her will feel like they won the lottery.

She was suppose to be a conquest. Just like any other girl. Nothing special.

She was suppose to be just like that. But now, he just wasn't sure anymore. Yes, getting her naked and eagle-spread on his bed was his top priority, but it's more than that now. Otherwise he wasn't going to promise to not sleep with another girl ever again.

She's so much more, she's intelligent, but a little dense, sophisticated but adorably cute. She's everything.

And yes, it has only been a month, but he only asked for one date. For now. But he couldn't even get her to say yes.

He frustrated. Seriously. It didn't help that his suppose to be best friend slash enemy kept mocking him to the earth's end. Damn that stripper.

But heh, he's more lucky, seeing as that damn exhibitionist was ripping his hair out for a goddamn fangirl.

It wasn't as if he's not grateful for his fans, it's just falling for a fan, will never see the day.

But enough about that.

Back to Lucy.

Arg. Lucy.

They only worked on a project once, an endorsement for a lipstick. That was that. Oh, and for Sorcerer August Issue. It wasn't as if they are working on a series together. No.

Well, maybe in future. Seeing as the management had announced that the new series Fairy Tail's, who will be directed by class-A Hiro Mashima, male protagonist, Haru Glory, will be played by him and female protagonist, Ellie, will be played by Lucy, actually counts. Nope. Not yet.

So they can't be considered as full time co-workers yet.

He's everything her adjectives had said except for slut. It's been two weeks, and he's trying his hardest not to break his promise to her.

Though, when he declared, she just rolled her eyes.

But it was a start that he really is serious with her.

He just wanted one date to show her that he can be as gentleman as she wants him to be.

He needs to get a chance.

* * *

 **5:20**

Lucy huffed as she catches her breath in the cool, autumn air.

No matter how much she just want to stay indoors and sleep the day off, she can't.

She has a very busy schedule. It's always like this. Always full packed. She can't even sit down and write.

Ugh. Write. She has made progress on her writing at all.

What's the point of studying her ass off through literature school and graduating when it isn't the career path she's on.

It has been her dream to be a successful author, where her words in fine print can pull emotions out of people.

So how the hell did she ended up on being an A-lister model, soon-to-be-actress, again?

She stops her jog and starts a fast walk.

Oh, because of that.

So much for wanting to get out of something, she ends of being trapped in a new and she can't get out now.

At least her manager, Aquarius, would skin her alive if she stops working like a hard working ant.

She shivers. Her manager is just super scary, damn stupid Loke for introducing her to her.

Loke. A childhood friend, waltz partner, when her dad demanded she needs to know every etiquette for a young lady of a manor, a fellow model, who introduced modelling industry to her, saying that she needs to show that 'amazing tits' out, and a soon-to-be-co-actor, since she heard that he's a character in the soon to be filmed Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail.

Uh! She frowns.

Natsu Dragneel.

The idiotic ass who won't leave her alone.

Sure, he's hot, as in male model hot, he is a model, vocalist of Slayers, actor rolled in one. He has cute laugh and super childish personality but he is also, a huge jackass man whore.

The kind that she avoids big time.

She has already given the speech, humiliated him in front of fellow workers, did every mean thing she ever did to someone.

But for some, freaking reason, he won't back off. He keeps pursuing and doing annoying disgusting, perverted things to her.

Lucy really wants to run over her car sometimes.

She wants to turn the lead down. But how can she? It's her debut as an actress and to get to lead in the most anticipated series of the year, she has no choice.

But she seriously doesn't want to see Natsu Dragneel's face everyday.

There's no way she's agreeing on a freaking date.

* * *

You're reading this because you have read the story, now, don't forget to review! thanks!


End file.
